Without You [revised]
by Agent Bambi
Summary: Lily transfers from Beauxbatons and goes to Hogwarts to begin her fifth year. Then she falls in love with James … [revised]
1. Diagon Alley

**Author's Note: **Grr … had to re-write some of this story otherwise it'd be stupid – they were in love in their first year! So I changed it that Lily has transferred from Beauxbatons. Review please!

**Disclaimers:** All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc., and various others. I own nothing but the title and plot of the story.

**Summary: **Lily transfers from Beauxbatons and goes to Hogwarts to begin her fifth year. Then she falls in love with James …

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** PG 13

**Without You – By AGENT BAMBI**

Chapter I: Diagon Alley

Fifteen year-old Lily Evans woke up to the sound of her mother's voice, "Lily, dear, you've got a letter..."

"Coming," Lily answered, groggily, "Who's it from?"

"Beauxbatons, love," her mother replied.

Lily looked over the envelope and decide the best way to find out who it was from was to open it. She tore off the top of the envelope. There were three pieces of parchment. Lily unfolded the first.

She looked at it and read the silver writing:

_**Beauxbatons ACADEMY**_

Headmistress: Madame Olympe Maxime

Dear Miss Evans,

We are sorry to inform you that you have been expelled from Beauxbatons. We clearly warned you that using magic outside the school grounds was illegal, and that you would be expelled if you broke the law. Included is a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who have gladly accepted you into their school.

Good luck in the future, Miss Evans.

Yours sincerely,

M.Maxime,

Madame Maxime.

"Mum, I don't know how to tell you this, but I've been expelled from Beauxbatons!"

"WHAT?"

"They said I used magic outside the school, but I didn't, I swear!"

"I believe you dear, but what are we going to do now?"

"Well, they've sent me a letter from Hogwarts, who have 'gladly accepted' me into their school."

"Oh, thank God."

Lily looked at the letter from Hogwarts:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Headmaster: Albums Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.)

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later that July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

_Minerva McGonogall_

Deputy Headmistress.

Lily remembered the second piece of parchment. She unfolded it and skimmed through it.

"Mum!" she called again. "We'll have to get new books!"

"Oh, I'll take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

Lily didn't fall asleep that night, not until two in the morning. She was much too excited. The next morning didn't come quickly enough. Lily skipped into her parents' bedroom at 11 o'clock. She had slept in a little.

"Can we go now, mum?" Lily pleaded.

"After breakfast, flower."

Lily gulped down some milk and shoved a piece of toast down her throat. She went upstairs to get dressed. Hmmm ... what should I wear? She pulled on her hip hugging, black flares and a tight green t-shirt. She put some lip-gloss on, she didn't like to wear a lot of make up, but lip-gloss was ok. Lily raced downstairs.

"Mum! I'm ready!" she yelled.

"No need to shout, Lil, I'm right here," her mother laughed. "We'll leave in 5 minutes."

"So, where exactly is the Alley?" Lily asked.

"Oh, it's here, in London. You'll see..."

"Wow!" Lily breathed, when they were finally there.

They bought all of Lily's things, except a pet, when they passed an attractive boy, of Lily's age. He had messy, black hair, and cool, blue eyes. He smiled at Lily.

Lily felt her knees tremble. Wow, he's HOT! Ok, Lily, play cool... She smiled back.

"Lily, dear, go get yourself an owl. I'm very tired, I'll go for a drink in the Leaky Cauldron...I think I see Melody..." Lily's mum said.

"Ok, whatever."

Lily walked over to the boy. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," he said flashing her a heart stopping smile, "Are you going to Hogwarts, too?"

"Yeah, what's your name?" she responded, "I'm Lily, Lily Evans."

"I'm Potter, James Potter," the boy said, coolly.

"Do you know anyone going there?" Lily questioned.

"Yeah, my friends, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin." James informed her, "Sirius is over there, looking at the brooms...and Remus is buying an owl." He waved at Sirius, a very mischievous looking boy.

"Come here!" Sirius yelled.

"Yeah, come on...Evans..." James said, pulling her along by the arm.

Sirius must have mistaken this as holding hands, because he said, "So, Potter, found a girlfriend, already?"

James blushed, and said, "Haha, Black, I just met her."

"Oh, and what's the lovely lady's name?" Sirius mocked, taking Lily's hand and pretending to kiss it.

Lily pulled her hand a way and said, "It's Lily Evans. Oh...there's my mum...I gotta go, see ya!" And with that, she ran off.

Lily spent the whole holidays thinking about James, he was so hot.

Actually, James thought a lot about Lily, too. This was a thing Sirius and Remus noticed. If he wasn't talking about her he was totally out of it. Probably daydreaming, they guessed.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note: **Grr … had to re-write some of this story otherwise it'd be stupid – they were in love in their first year! So I changed it that Lily has transferred from Beauxbatons. Review please!

**Disclaimers:** All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc., and various others. I own nothing but the title and plot of the story.

**Summary: **Lily transfers from Beauxbatons and goes to Hogwarts to begin her fifth year. Then she falls in love with James …

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** PG 13

**Without You – BY AGENT BAMBI**

Chapter II: The Hogwarts Express

It was finally the day before Lily would go to Hogwarts. She packed her trunk and made sure Athena, her owl, was safely in her cage. Then, there came another sleepless night. Lily woke up the next morning feely very sleepy.

She put on a short green dress, and some luminous, silver lip-gloss. Then Lily went downstairs and had breakfast.

"Mum!" Lily called, "When do we have to leave?"

"In 15 minutes, Lily."

They packed her trunk into the car and drove to the station. Lily looked for Platform 9 ¾. She couldn't find it, and she was about to ask her mum, but then she noticed her mum wasn't there! Lily cursed under her breath. What was she supposed to do? She had half and hour to find Platform 9 ¾.

She scanned the crowd for someone that might be able to help her. She spotted James Potter, talking to what looked like an older version of him. Not bad. If this was what James would look like when he was older, it was good. Then she mentally slapped herself, she was checking out James's dad! Yuck! James's dad waved and suddenly disappeared. James ran up to the barrier in between Platform 9 and 10. Then he, too, disappeared.

Lily ran up too. She was so startled when she saw a gleaming red train; that she forgot to stop! She crashed into someone, a boy, by the feel of it, A/N: hehe! By the feel of it, LOL! and didn't know any more ...

Fifteen minutes later, she regained consciousness and found brown eyes and an unnaturally pale face staring down at her. It was James Potter.

"Are you okay, Evans?" James asked.

"Yeah ... I think." Lily responded, "What happened?"

James explained and finished, "And I carried you here."

He blushed and muttered something she couldn't understand.

"Thanks, Potter," Lily smiled.

"Well, now that you're okay, I better go find my friends," he said, somewhat reluctantly, "Bye!"

"See ya!"

Lily sat down in the carriage James had carried her to. Barely two minutes later, the door open and a pretty girl with platinum blonde hair, came in.

"She introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Melissa."

"Oh, hi Melissa. I'm Lily Evans," Lily said.

"Are you new here, coz I haven't seen you be - " Melissa began, but she was interrupted when three boys stumbled in. It was James, Sirius Black and another good-looking boy, which Lily didn't recognize. He had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, hi, Evans!" Sirius said, "James has been talking about you all sum- "

But he didn't get to finish, because James, blushing furiously, punched him hard in the stomach and said, "Ignore him! Oh, by the way this is Remus Lupin."

"Hi, Remus, I'm Lily Evans, though by the sound of it you already know about me," Lily said and looked at James who blushed more (if possible!), "And this is Melissa!"

Melissa smiled at everyone, "So, who are you two?" She pointed to James and Sirius.

"I'm Potter, James Potter, and this idiot," James said, pointing to Sirius, "This idiot is Sirius Black!"

There was a knock at the door. James muttered something that sounded vaguely like, "Oh no! It's probably Pettigrew." At that all the boys rolled their eyes. They didn't like little Peter Pettigrew.

But it wasn't Peter; it was actually a pretty and tall girl, with black hair, a pale face, red lips and piercing blue eyes.

"Hi, Melissa, James, Sirius, Remus and someone I don't know, is there any room here?" Stella asked.

"Uh ... ahh ... yeah," Sirius stuttered, "Next to me!" He pointed to the place where James was sitting. James gave him an annoyed look but moved to the only vacant place, next to Lily, who thought, Oh, James, without you, I don't know what I'd do!

Suddenly, a short little dumpy guy walked into the carriage.

"Oh, hi, Peter!" Sirius said, sarcastically, "How have you been?"

"Oh, good!" Peter said excitedly. Evidently, he thought Sirius was pleased to see him. "Can I sit with you?"

"Oh, sorry, Peter, there's no room." Remus said mockingly.

"Oh, dear me, then I must find another compartment!" and with that, rat boy left.

"He's our friend, but he's really annoying," James explained to Lily, "He's always follows us around!"

At lunchtime, a plump witch came and they got some food to share. James shared with Lily, who didn't have enough money to buy anything.

"No ... it's ok, James," Lily said, "I'm not hungry."

"Nah, don't worry, my family's loaded, it's not like we'll go poor if you have some!" James said and put a chocolate frog into Lily's mouth, which was open, ready to argue.

"Fanks!" she said, with a mouthful of chocolate.

They talked, laughed and ate for a long time. Lily and James were so full that they fell asleep. James's head slipped onto Lily's head, which was on James's shoulder. But neither had woken up. The other four, Sirius, Remus, Stella and Melissa were meanwhile doing their best not to wake them up with loud laughs.

"How sweet," Sirius chuckled.

"Totally!" Remus agreed, in between laughs.

Suddenly, the train gave a big lurch. Lily's head fell into James's lap, and his head went onto her lower back! Sirius and the others were thrown out of their seats with laughter.

"Now this is more than sweet!" Stella laughed.

"Maybe a bit too sweet!" Melissa giggled.

Remus and Sirius were laughing much too hard to say anything. They knew that this was exactly what James wanted. He had been totally out of it for the whole holidays, no doubt thinking of Lily. He also talked about her constantly. Right now, he was probably dreaming of her!

They slept like that for another hour, until an announcement came: "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes, please leave your luggage in the train, it will be carried to school separately. Thank You."

James woke up and noticed Lily in his lap. Oh, god, no! This is so embarrassing!

He asked the others, "Err ... How long have we been like this?"

"Over an hour!" Sirius said, promptly.

"Lily!" James whispered, "Get off my lap!"

"No, no, _no!_ James, you wake up your sleeping beauty with a _kiss!_" Remus mocked.

"No way!" James looked outraged. But inside he was thinking that that wouldn't be too bad! He gently shook her awake.

"Ahhhh!" Lily screamed, "What was I doing there?" She pointed to James's lap.

"You don't want to know, honey!" Sirius chuckled.

Lily hit her head with her hand, "Why me?"

"Oh, yeah, we gotta get changed!" James said, and pulled off his t-shirt and pants, and being left in only his black and green boxers, he pulled on his robes. Lily noticed he had very nice, firm abs.

He looked at the girls, and with a grin on his face said, "Well? Aren't you gonna get changed?"

"H-hmm!" Lily cleared her throat, "Obviously you don't mind getting changed in front of us, but we mind getting changed in front of you!" She looked at Sirius, whose head was stuck in his shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we won't look!" James said and the boys turned around, Sirius still struggling with his shirt and head.

Lily cleared her throat again, "How about going OUT?"

"Oh, but you were here while WE changed, and plus, you were looking!" James protested. And it was true; the girls had been looking!

"But you didn't give us a chance to look away!" Lily argued, sneakily.

"But..." the boys began, but Stella pushed them out.

The girls got changed and called the three boys back in, who were in sulky moods.


	3. The Sorting of Lily and the First Years

**Author's Note: **Grr … had to re-write some of this story otherwise it'd be stupid – they were in love in their first year! So I changed it that Lily has transferred from Beauxbatons in her fifth year. Review please!

**Disclaimers:** All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc., and various others. I own nothing but the title and plot of the story.

**Summary: **Lily transfers from Beauxbatons and goes to Hogwarts to begin her fifth year. Then she falls in love with James …

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** PG 13

**Without You – By AGENT BAMBI** Chapter III: The Sorting of Lily and the First Years

The train came to a stop. The students saw a huge castle behind a lake. Lily, James and their friends got off the train and were told to go to the horseless carriages, but instead, went to a giant man calling, "Firs' Years over here! Four to a boat!"

Abandoned by their friends, Lily and James chose the only boat available, with Peter Pettigrew. James groaned. They got on and Peter turned around to greet James, causing Lily to fall over the edge.

"YOU IDIOT!" James roared, before diving in after Lily.

"HELP!" Lily called. James caught her by the waist, and hugged her.

"You're okay now, Lil," James said.

"Thanks, James."

They got back onto the boat, and rowed fast to catch up to everyone else.

Lily and James stood shivering in the Entrance Hall. A stern looking woman came over to them and said, "Do you want some cloaks?"

"Y-y-y-e-s-s!" they said through chattering teeth.

The stern looking woman conjured up some cloaks, "Here you are."

James went to the Hall, but McGonogall told Lily to stay with the First Years, to be sorted.

Then she spoke to everyone, "Attention First Years and anyone else being sorted! I am Professor Minerva McGonogall, Deputy Headmistress, and Transfiguration teacher. You will now be sorted into your houses, you will eat, sleep and spend your free time with your house. I will call your names and you will put the Sorting Hat on your head and it will tell us what house you are in." She left and they waited while the Sorting Hat sang a song. Lily felt very nervous, what if the hat didn't think she should be in _any_ house?

McGonnogall called, "Anderson, Jackson!" The Sorting Hat touched his head for 5 seconds before shouting, "Slytherin!"

The first Gryffindors were "Bulk, Jane" and "Cannon, Alina!"

Suddenly, after only three more people it was Lily's go. "Evans, Lily!" Lily walked quickly to the hat and put it on her head. "Hmmm ... Hello there, Lily! You would be great in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, what would you rather?" _Wherever James Potter is._ "In Gryffindor with James Potter, eh? Ok ... but are you sure? You are very smart, Ravenclaw would be best." No answer. "Ok then you're in GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily stumbled to the Gryffindor table. She totally tuned out until, "Lockhart, Leonard!" became another, "Gryffindor!" Then she tuned out again.

Lily didn't really notice any first years being sorted, James was talking to her.

"Now, before we begin the feast, I would like to say a few words," Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, said, "Boggldebog, Araming and Foggorand!"

Lily was highly confused by this but then she saw the food that had suddenly appeared on the table in front of her.

"Wow ..." she breathed. Lily helped herself to everything she could reach, talking with James through the whole feast.

"Now that you've been watered and fed, it is time to go to bed!" Dumbledore rhymed.

Lily hurried after the prefects, Molly Goshgolly and Arthur Weasly. The informed her that the password was, "Sesame Seeds." Lily went to the Fifth Years Dorm and chose the bed in the middle of the room. She put her luggage underneath it.

Barely two minutes later, two twins, Amanda and Miranda Barrymore, came into the room. They had short, blonde, elflike hair, and both wore identical sneering faces.

"I hated that food!" one of the twins said.

"Yeah ... I know! It was, like, not even cooked properly!" the other said.

"And the sorting hat's song, like EEW!" said the first.

Then they noticed Lily watching them.

"Oh ... hi," sneered the second, "I'm Miranda."

"And I'm Amanda," said the first, "So ... are you a mudblood, a pureblood, or a half mudblood?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand you," Lily explained.

"You're a mudblood then, your parents were Muggles?" Miranda said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but my aunt was a witch."

They chose their bed and Amanda said, "Oh, by the way ... LOVE the hair."

"NOT!" said her twin.

"Whatever!"

At that moment, Melissa and Stella came in.

"Hi, I'm Melissa, this is Stella and that's Lily Potter," Melissa said to the twins.

"EVANS!" Lily giggled, though inside she wished it was true.

"Look, mudbloods, we don't want to be friends with LOSERS, right Mir?" Amanda said.

"Right 'Manda."

Lily quickly though and retorted, "Well, coming from you, losers is a compliment! Right Melissa? Stella?"

"RIGHT!" they chorused, and Lily joined in the laughing.


	4. Sealed with a Kiss

**Author's Note: **Grr … had to re-write some of this story otherwise it'd be stupid – they were in love in their first year! So I changed it that Lily has transferred from Beauxbatons. Review please!

**Disclaimers:** All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc., and various others. I own nothing but the title and plot of the story.

**Summary: **Lily transfers from Beauxbatons and goes to Hogwarts to begin her fifth year. Then she falls in love with James …

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** PG 13

**Without You – By AGENT BAMBI**

Chapter IV: Sealed with a Kiss

A few weeks had passed since Lily had joined Hogwarts, and she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Lily's favorite subject was Charms; she was the best at it. James's favorite subject was Transfiguration, which was his best subject and Lily's worst. They also enjoyed flying classes and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Lily awoke one morning, and got up to brush her hair. She looked into the mirror and screamed, "**_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_**"

Her naturally silky, red hair was bright _blue_! The other girls rushed in.

"What's wrong, Lil?" Stella said, before she had seen Lily's hair, "Oh my God!"

"What happened to your hair, Lily?" asked Melissa, another of Lily's friends.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Lily shrieked. She was furious; who-ever did this would pay. Bad.

Lily turned on her heel and sped of into the Common Room, and them out of it.

But not before …

"Nice hair, Evans!" said James and Sirius, simultaneously.

She turned to James. "YOU! YOU DID THIS!" she said in a barely audible whisper, "Potter, you'll get yours … you'll get yours! I HATE YOU!"

She sped out.

"SIRIUS!" James moaned, "Now she hates me coz you made her hair blue!"

"Oh … Poor Jamsie … there, there …" Sirius mocked, patting James on the back.

James groaned, "Sirius, don't call me Jamsie, _Please!_"

"Okay …" Sirius said, then he was struck by an idea, "Oh, Jamie Boy, do you actually care that a girl hates you? And here I was thinking you weren't interested in Lily … Ha! Not interested in my ass!"

"DON'T CALL ME JAMSIE, JAMIE BOY, JAMSIE BOY or ANYTHING like that. And I DON'T care that Lily hates me." James lied.

Sirius shook his head in disbelief, "Jimmy, you can't fool me!"

James threw his Transfiguration book over Sirius's head, "DON'T GIVE ME THOSE NICKNAMES!"

Remus laughed from the side of the room.

"What are you laughing about?" James growled. He was mad at Remus and Sirius.

"What's gotten into you?" Remus muttered.

"I think adolescence is _finally_ kicking in!" Sirius said, in a very audible whisper, "They tend to have sudden mood changes …"

This earned him another whack over the head from James.

"Ow!" Sirius moaned, and stuck his tongue out, running away. "Ner Ner! You can't catch me!"

James and Remus rolled their eyes.

Lily had a pretty much normal day, except for the fact that teachers kept asking, "Where's Evans?" Obviously, they were used to her red hair. But the Problems began in Transfiguration. It wasn't the fact that Lily couldn't make her porcupine into a beaver, it was that Professor McGonogall had asked James to help her! She was outraged. She wasn't going to listen to Mr. Stuck-up-big-headed-Potter! James kept smiling at her. She thought it was because he thought her hair was funny … but actually, he liked being paired with her!

Finally Lily couldn't take it any longer. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" she muttered under her breath. Lily stifled a giggle as James rose 3 feet over the chair. She looked up to him. Then she noticed McGonogall staring at her.

"Evans!" she yelled. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah …" Lily said.

"WHY?"

"Well you see Professor … He made my hair blue!"

"Uh … HELP!" James yelled.

"Oh … sorry, Potter," McGonnogall said, and muttered the incantation to undo the levitating spell.

"Evans, you have detention tonight after dinner."

Lily opened and closed her mouth. Detention? She had barely been here a month. She had never had a detention before.

"Yes, Professor."

After an uneventful dinner, Lily went down to do her detention. It took her two hours to scrub the trophies and special awards.

After it, she felt very tired, and she went to sit on her bed. She soon decided to write a very rude letter to James. It took her an hour but it was worth it.

She felt _much_ better when she had finished. Lily folded the letter into a paper plane and put a charm on it, so it would follow James around and hit his head.

The next day was very annoying for James. The plane certainly did follow him everywhere, but he couldn't catch it. After half the day was over, James finally managed to grab the letter. It was rude, and James felt hurt, but, being a guy, he tried not to show it.

The rest of his day was better; he earned 20 points for Gryffindor in Transfiguration, for turning his quill into a flower in one go. He went up to his dorm, and went straight into bed. But he didn't sleep. He wrote a letter to Lily. He wanted to tell her something. After he had finished, and checked that the other boys were asleep, James got up and crept towards the First Year Girl's Dorm.

Lily was dreaming, she was wearing a beautiful white dress, with a veil on her pretty head. There was a handsome boy, dressed in a black suit. He had … a lily in his front coat pocket … a white lily.

"Do you, James Potter, take Lily Evans, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health?" Lily (the one dreaming) was shocked. _She was getting married to JAMES?_

"I do," James's deeper voice said.

"Do you, Lily Evans, take James Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health?" said the minister. Obviously, this was a wedding.

"I DO!" Lily's more mature voice rang out. She smiled at James.

"I pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

James embraced her in a passionate kiss. Lily knew it was just a dream but … it had felt so real. She opened her eyes. She saw a retreating shadow … WITH MESSY HAIR!

"It couldn't be …" Lily thought, "James?"

She felt her tingling lips with her hand.

They were wet.

She went to get out her diary, but then she noticed …

"A letter?" Lily muttered.

She carefully pried it open.

"_Dear Lily,_

_I am really sorry about the hair incident, Sirius actually did it, not me. He asked me to help, but I didn't want to._

_I have something to tell you. Meet me at midnight in the Common Room, we can go for a walk._

_Will you come?_

_Love,_

_James H. Potter."_

Lily grabbed her diary, while smiling at herself.

"_Dear Diary,"_ she wrote, _"I think I'm in LOVE! With James Potter! I dreamed him kissing me, and he did! My first kiss, I'm so happy, Diary._

_I've had a crush on him since we met in Diagon Alley. He wrote me a letter, Diary. He said he wants to MEET ME AT MIDNIGHT! He wants to tell me something … possibly that he loves me? I hope so. Maybe this is all a dream, Diary. What are the chances of THE JAMES POTTER liking me? He's very good-looking, lots of girls have a crush on him, even the younger kids! He's popular, smart, attractive … PERFECT. I hope he does like me, I'm not as pretty as some of those other girls."_


	5. Meet me at Midnight

**Author's Note: **Grr … had to re-write some of this story otherwise it'd be stupid – they were in love in their first year! So I changed it that Lily has transferred from Beauxbatons. Review please!

**Disclaimers:** All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc., and various others. I own nothing but the title and plot of the story.

**Summary: **Lily transfers from Beauxbatons and goes to Hogwarts to begin her fifth year. Then she falls in love with James …

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** PG 13

**Without You – By AGENT BAMBI**

Chapter V: Meet me at Midnight

It was finally Friday, and Lily was getting restless. She was to meet James Potter, a mischievous, cute and smart Fifth Year, like herself. Two nights ago he had come into her room, kissed her and left a note.

Obviously, Lily couldn't concentrate on her work, I mean, would you be able to if the James Potter was about to admit he liked you? No. The teachers were constantly yelling at Lily.

"Evans! Are you paying attention?"

"Miss Evans! Please concentrate!"

"Lily! Stop daydreaming!"

It was very embarrassing for poor Lily. Lily noticed that James wasn't paying much attention to the teachers, or at least less than usual. He was the smartest Fifth Year, and smarter than most of the Sixth Years, too. It was unbelievable, but he never studied. He seemed to just _know_ everything. Lily was smart, too, but she did study quite a lot.

Lily's day passed slowly, in her opinion. She went down for dinner, and stuffed down some food. She quickly went up to her dorm, and hopped into bed, telling her friends she had a headache. This was partly true, but she said it so they wouldn't bother her, and cause her to be late for James.

Lily got out her diary.

"_Dear Diary,_

I am SO bored! I have to wait another … umm … five hours for James! L That's too long! What am I supposed to do in the meantime? Maybe later I will go down and play chess with Stella, though she's probably playing with Sirius … and Melissa's no doubt sitting in a corner finishing homework with Remus. I wonder what James is doing. Oh, Diary, I am so nervous! What if this is one of James' pranks? He IS famous for them … but then, what was the kiss for?

_Good Night, Diary, I'm going downstairs to ask Melissa to play chess with me, even if she _is_ talking with Remus."_

Lily pulled on some clothes and went down to the Common Room. Sure enough, Melissa was working with Remus, and Stella and Sirius were absorbed in Chess.

"OY! Melissa!" Lily called.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna play Chess with me?"  
Melissa looked at Remus, who nodded.

"Sure!"

They played Chess for hours, having championships with Remus, Stella and Sirius. And James. He had come down, looking much unlike himself, nervous.

It was 11:30, 3 hours later. Lily was nervous, what would she and James do if the people in the Common Room just stayed there? She caught James' eye. He smiled weakly. She smiled back. Yawning and stretching, Remus, Sirius, Mel, Stella, James and Lily went up to bed.

Half and hour later, Lily sneaked downstairs.

James was already there.

"Hi!" she whispered.

"Hey!" James responded, "Lets go for a walk …"

"Sure!"

They walked silently for a few minutes until …

"So … what did you want to talk about?" Lily asked.

"Well … umm …" James began.

"Yes?"

"I – I – umm LIKE you. A lot!" James finished.

"Really?"

"Yes – Do you like me?"

"YES! OF COURSE!" Lily giggled, "I've liked you since we met, didn't you notice?"

"No, didn't you notice that I like YOU since we met?"

"No."

On impulse, James suddenly grabbed her around the waist, pulled her to him and embraced her in a kiss.

Lily's head was spinning. She felt immensely dizzy. After what seemed and eon, they pulled back, gasping for air.

Lily was speechless. That had been a very passionate kiss.

They kissed again. And again. And _again!_

The slowly walked up to the castle again.

"So … do you think we should tell the others?" James asked.

"Well, they've always wanted us to be together, so, yes!"

"Ok in the morning we tell them that we are officially a couple."

They got to the Girls Dorm door.

"Goodnight, Lily!" James said, and kissed her once more.

"'Night, James!"

_**I'd die, without you,**_

_**I'd be sad, without you,**_

_**My life would gone, without you,**_

_**My heart wouldn't be whole, without you,**_

_**Even death wouldn't leave me without you,**_

_**There would be no reason to live, without you.**_

The End.


	6. The End

**Author's Note: **Grr … had to re-write some of this story otherwise it'd be stupid – they were in love in their first year! So I changed it that Lily has transferred from Beauxbatons. Review please! sniff this is the end of this story.

**Disclaimers:** All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc., and various others. The song 'Without You' belongs to Brooke Alison. I own nothing but the title and plot of the story.

**Summary: **Lily transfers from Beauxbatons and goes to Hogwarts to begin her fifth year. Then she falls in love with James …

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** PG 13

**Without You – By AGENT BAMBI**

Chapter VI: The End

As Lily danced the last dance in James' arms on their graduation day, she whispered, "James, I love you."

"I love you, too," James breathed.

I think It's time I let you know  
The way that I feel  
It's not fiction but reality  
You are the one that my heart beats for  
You are the one that's taken control of me  
I know that your love is right  
The smile that's on my face  
Boy I can't hide the way I feel

"James, I'm so glad I've found you," Lily murmured, "I mean, what would I do without you?"

I know that the things that you do  
I can't keep it all inside  
And I just gotta sing aloud

There is no sun  
There's no stars to shine  
Without you  
There is no day no night  
No moon or light  
No world without you

"Shh … listen to the song, Lily."

There is no thought  
There is no place or time  
Without you  
Without you  
Boy now Tell me, what in the world would I do?

"It – it suits us perfectly," Lily sighed, "How romantic."

You are my song  
You are my melody  
Sweet violins play  
When you're standing next to me  
There is no end to the joy you bring  
Gotta let you know  
You're my Summer, Winter, Fall and Spring  
I know that your love is right  
The smile that is on your face  
Boy, I can't hide the way you feel

I know that the things you do  
I can't keep it all inside  
And I just gotta sing aloud

There is no sun  
There's no stars to shine  
Without you  
There is no day no night  
No moon or light  
No world without you

"Lily, what would you say if I – if I – asked you to marry me?" James suggested.

"Why, I'd say 'yes', of course!"

"Then, Lily, would you marry me?"

Thinking all day long about the words that I want to say  
And my feelings for you  
If only you could read my mind you would tell me that  
You feel like I do  
So listen to my poetry when I sing this song  
How I'm feelin' this way  
It's simple like my melody  
So listen to what I have to say¡­

"Yes."

There is no sun  
There's no stars to shine  
Without you  
There is no day no night  
No moon or light  
No world without you

James dug his hand into his pocket as soon as the song was over, "Here, I'll do it properly."

Lily stared as James kneeled down and took her hand.

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

"Yes, James Potter, I will."

James opened his other hand and revealed a small white box. When he opened it, he put the golden ring on Lily's trembling hand.

"It's beautiful, James."

"Not as beautiful as you, Lily. Nothing can compare to you."

"James, I really meant it before, I don't know what I'd do without you," Lily repeated.

"Nor I without you, Lily," James breathed softly in her ear and kissed her lightly on her lips.


End file.
